Une marguerite sans pétale
by LittleFenrir
Summary: Il y'a très peu de choses à faire lorsqu'on se trouve en prison. Alors on réfléchit à un peu tout. A sa vie, à ses échecs, à sa haine. Post Mai-Otome ne prenant pas en compte les OAV


**Hello tout le monde!**

**Voici un petit one-shot sur...Tomoe. Oui Tomoe, l'un des personnages les plus détesté de l'univers de Mai-Hime et Mai-otome. C'est bien dommage d'ailleurs, elle aurait pu être intéressante si les producteurs ne l'avaient pas si mal exploité. En fait, avec cette petite fiction j'aimerai changer un peu votre regard sur ce personnage. Après tout quand on y pense, la Tomoe de Mai-Otome ressemble énormément à la Shizuru de Mai-Hime. Elles sont toutes les deux des lesbiennes psychopathes. Bizarrement, tout le monde adore Shizuru et personne n'aime Tomoe...Erf vu comment la série a été faite c'est normal mais bon...Voilà quoi.**

**Bref, bonne lecture à vous! =)**

Une marguerite sans pétale.

«Ne me regarde pas avec ces yeux là, tu sais très bien que tu ne fais pas peur!»

Aucune réponse.

« Et puis merde,j'vois pas pourquoi j'te parle. Tiens, tu as de la visite. T'as pas intérêt à casser les barreaux de ta cellule pour l'étrangler, compris ? »

Sur ces mots, l'homme partit...Probablement pour aller chercher la fameuse visite.

Imbécile.

Cela allait faire plus d'un an qu'elle était enfermée dans cette prison miteuse et pas une seule fois elle n'avait tenté d'étrangler ses visiteurs, pourquoi aujourd'hui ferait-il exception ?

Bon, il fallait dire aussi qu'on ne se bousculait pas pour aller la voir.

Sa famille elle-même n'avait pas daigné à prendre de ses nouvelles...Shizuru-onee-sama non plus d'ailleurs.

A cette pensée, Tomoe Marguerite soupira.

Pas qu'elle avait attendu une quelconque démarche de la part de la «Gracieuse Améthyste» mais bon...La Gracieuse Améthyste...Quelle vaste blague. Cette femme s'était servie de Tomoe uniquement pour son propre intérêt. Elle n'avait été qu'un jouet ! Tout le monde accusait l'aînée de la famille Marguerite d'être la pire mais pourtant...Pourtant personne ne remettait en question le comportement de Shizuru-onee-sama. Ou de personne ayant aidé le clan des « gentils » d'ailleurs.

Quelle injustice.

Ironiquement, l'ex-otome était incapable d'éprouver le moindre ressentiment envers le troisième des cinq piliers.

Était-ce cela le véritable amour ?

Non.

Ce n'était pas de l'amour que Tomoe éprouvait...mais de l'obsession.

Mais contrairement à ce que l'opinion commune semblait penser, elle n'était pas folle.

Être fou signifie qu'un individu est incapable de se contrôler. Ainsi, ses agissements et intentions ne sont pas toujours clairs ni pour ceux qui l'entourent, ni pour lui-même. Un fou, dans un moment de lucidité, peut arriver à regretter ses actes.

Tomoe, elle, ne les avait jamais regretté. Du début à la fin, elle avait été consciente de tout ce qu'elle faisait. Peut-être avait-elle été un peu loin certes...Mais au fond elle s'en moquait.

Shizuru-onee-sama ne lui appartenait pas, et alors ?

Au moins elle avait tenté le tout pour le tout. Tomoe ne se considérait pas comme quelqu'un de particulièrement intelligent mais, contrairement à certains, elle savait réfléchir correctement. Elle savait que lorsqu'elle faisait quelque chose de mal, elle allait se faire punir. Et elle détèstait ça.

Cela ne l'empêchait pas d'agir comme bon lui semblait.

Après tout, pourquoi ferait-elle des efforts pour des gens qu'elle n'aimait pas ?

La seule personne à avoir pu s'immiscer dans son cœur était Shizuru-onee-sama...Voilà pourquoi elle avait tout fait pour devenir une parfaite otome...Pour onee-sama et pour onee-sama seulement. Rien d'autre ne comptait.

Ceux qui la traitaient de folle n'avaient qu'à périr, ils ne savaient pas ce qu'était la véritable folie.

Ce n'était pas la folie qui avait animé Tomoe, non...C'était la rage. Mélangée à un semblant d'amour, cette rage avait donné naissance à de la haine. Même si au bout d'un an, Tomoe avait réussi à calmer son trop plein de sentiments malsains, elle n'arrivait pas à regretter. Elle le devrait oui. Mais ne le pouvait pas.

Car elle était humaine.

Et le monde entier la blâmait d'avoir agit en tant que telle.

Voilà qu'elle était la différence entre tous ces gens et elle...Personne n'avait jamais essayé de la comprendre. Tous n'avaient fait que juger ses actes ou essayé d'y mettre un terme. Que ce soit Nina Wang et ses menaces...Chie-onee-sama et ses discours de grande sœur inquiète superficiels...Ou même Shizuru-onee-sama...

Maintenant qu'elle y pensait, tout le monde s'était toujours comporté de la même manière avec elle. Tous préfèraient juger, personne n'avait essayé de la comprendre ou même de calmement lui expliquer en quoi elle était dans le faux et...Ah si. Une personne avait essayé.

Miya Clochette.

La seule exception qui confirmait la règle car depuis sa naissance, Tomoe n'avait reçu que des blâmes...Rien d'autre.

Née à Zipang dans une famille aisée, l'ancienne Valkyrie n'avait manqué de rien matériellement.

De beaux vêtements et un manoir luxueux, un nom connu et respecté, un père brillant et imbu de sa personne, des petits frères angéliques en société et totalement abjects avec elle, une mère effacée et inutile...Oui, Tomoe n'avait vraiment manqué de rien.

Elle n'avait pas particulièrement choisi de devenir otome, ça lui avait été imposé.

Évidemment que l'aînée femelle de la famille la plus riche du sud-ouest de la région devait devenir otome, cette incarnation de la beauté occidentale.

Bien évidemment qu'elle avait été traitée en tant que femelle et non pas en tant que femme.

Zipang était sans doute l'un des pays les plus traditionalistes et conservateurs de tout le continent. Si à première vue, garder les coutumes des anciens n'est pas particulièrement une tare en soi, on peut malheureusement en douter en voyant que certains clichés archaïques subsistent...Celui de la femme soumise par exemple.

Cette vision de la femme-objet était si ancrée que c'était la principale raison pour laquelle Tomoe, même en étant l'aînée, ne pouvait hériter de l'entreprise familiale.

D'ailleurs son géniteur se félicitait souvent lors de soirées mondaines d'avoir pu mettre au monde des fils si vigoureux...Et une fille...Qui servirait ses frères à la perfection une fois devenue Maistar Otome...

Aaaah les Otomes...Des figures tellement représentatives de la conception de la femme-servante...De la femme s'agenouillant devant son maître...Ayant le devoir de mourir pour lui...

Mourir pour un homme...Qui méprise tout ce qui n'a pas de serpent entre les jambes, qui traite tout ce qui n'est pas comme lui comme indésirable...Quelle blague. Jamais Tomoe ne se serait sacrifiée pour un homme. Jamais.

Encore moins pour ceux de sa famille.

Ainsi, accepter la philosophie (si on pouvait l'appeler comme ça) des otomes n'avait pas été chose facile.

Les débuts de Tomoe en tant que corail, élève de première année, avaient été plus que chaotiques.

Lors des deux premières semaines, la jeune fille ne parlait à personne et se contentait de se laisser vivre. Fraterniser avec des gamines dont le rêve était de devenir un pantin à la botte d'un homme? Impensable.

Tomoe valait beaucoup mieux que ça.

Enfin, ce fut son ultime conviction jusqu'à ce qu'elle rencontre la célèbre Shizuru Viola.

Au début, Tomoe avait méprisé au plus haut point cette femme. Shizuru Viola était...L'incarnation de la perfection. Une beauté incomparable, une intelligence incroyable, une grâce inégalable et une force stupéfiante...L'Otome que beaucoup d'hommes rêvaient d'avoir dans leur lit en somme.

Quelle horreur.

Que faisait cette Madame Parfaite dans un endroit pareil ? Elle se plaisait à jouer les armes humaines au nom de personne ? Car oui, en plus elle n'avait même pas besoin de Master pour activer sa robe! Accepter de ne plus avoir de dignité...D'être une icône...Préférer être « le troisième pilier » que « Shizuru Viola »...Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ?!

Tomoe détèstait vraiment ce qu'elle ne comprenait pas. Ainsi, elle détèstait Shizuru Viola.

Ce fut le soir où elle vint à cette conclusion que Tomoe décida de se balader dans la cours de Garderobe, l'académie formant les otomes, l'usine à armes humaines.

Oui elle se baladait durant la nuit. Oui c'était interdit. Mais à cette époque, les interdictions ne l'atteignaient guère : elle en avait eu assez chez ses parents. Ici au moins, son père ne risquait pas de venir la fouetter avec une ceinture durant plusieurs heures de toutes manières.

«Ara, ara, vous savez qu'il est interdit de se promener à une heure pareille Mademoiselle... »

Pile la personne qu'elle ne voulait pas voir.

« Hum...Peut-être ne vous souvenez-vous plus des règles de l'établissement. La rentrée s'est déroulée il y'a peu de temps après tout. »

Toutes deux savaient que c'était faux. Les professeurs rabachaient tellement les règles de Garderobe à longueur de journée que ça en devenait presque agaçant. Presque.

« Vous allez le dire à Miss Maria ? »

Shizuru Viola prit plusieurs minutes avant de répondre d'un ton léger.

«Voudriez-vous que je le fasse ?

_Pas particulièrement.

_Dans ce cas, ce sera notre petit secret. »

Même après durant son séjour en prison, Tomoe restait persuadée qu'aussi longtemps qu'elle vivrait, cette soirée resterait à jamais gravée dans sa mémoire. Ce fut à ce moment là que sa vie prit un nouveau tournant.

« Pourquoi m'aidez-vous ? N'êtes-vous pas sensée me faire la morale ? Me dire un truc du genre «une Otome ne doit pas briser les règles, votre comportement est honteux blablabla»?

_Hahahaha je le devrai oui...Mais je ne le ferai pas. Une Otome reste une humaine avant tout. Et comme toute humaine, elle brise les règles...Et puis ce serait dommage de ne pas profiter de ce magnifique ciel étoilé pas vrai ? »

Tomoe se souvint être restée sans voix pendant un bon moment devant une telle déclaration.

«Si je comprends bien...Vous avez déjà désobéi et brisé les règles de Garderobe? Vous?»

Shizuru rigola.

«Bien sûr que oui ! Et plus d'une fois lorsque j'étais étudiante!»

Elle s'approcha de Tomoe afin de lui susurrer à l'oreille.

«L'enssentiel, c'est d'être assez intelligent pour savoir comment ne pas se faire attraper...Et d'avoir en plus de ça une image intarissable pour être à l'écart de tout soupçon possible... »

Cette femme...Cette femme était-elle vraiment en train de lui dire que sa perfection n'était qu'un masque qui lui permettait de faire ce qu'elle voulait?

Toutes deux avaient ainsi passé un bon moment à parler de tout et de rien. Tomoe découvrit alors une facette insoupçonnée de la Maistar Otome: son humanité. Shizuru Viola...Se trouvait être imparfaite après tout.

«Pourquoi êtes-vous devenue Otome?»

Shizuru, sans se détourner de sa contemplation du ciel étoilé, répondit d'un air songeur.

«Car ma famille en a décidé ainsi...Ce n'est pas vraiment par gaîté de cœur que je suis rentrée à Garderobe contrairement à ce que beaucoup pensent.

_Pourquoi êtes-vous restée ici alors? Pourquoi faire des efforts pour quelque chose que vous n'aimez pas particulièrement?

_Pour pouvoir être libre.»

Tomoe se souvint avoir fixé Shizuru d'un air si eberlué que cette dernière se sentie obligée de s'expliquer.

«Si je n'avais pas été parfaite dans tous les domaines, on m'aurait rapatrié auprès de mon père...Ma vie aurait été chaotique...Même si je ne tenais pas à avoir un Master, je me suis accrochée au rêve de me refaire une identité. Une identité qui me plairait. Une identité qui me permettrait de faire ce que je voulais. Garderobe étant loin de ma famille, il était simple de changer de visage, tu comprends?

_Oui...Plus ou moins.

_Et puis durant ma deuxième année, j'ai trouvé un but auquel m'accrocher. Quelque chose pour lequel je serai prête à me sacrifier. Et c'est ainsi que je vis maintenant, pour protéger ce qui m'est cher. Et j'en suis heureuse.»

Shizuru sourit d'un air sincère, chose rare chez elle.

« Tu me ressembles beaucoup lors de ma jeunesse...Je suis certaine que toi aussi tu trouveras un but qui embellira ta vie. Même si pour l'instant il n'est pas définit, sache qu'il arrivera bien un jour ou l'autre. Sois patiente. Ne sois pas une Otome pour échapper à une vie, sois une otome pour en débuter une nouvelle. Sois une Otome pour toi.»

Oui, peut-être se ressemblaient-elles plus que Tomoe ne l'avait cru au premier abord...La jeune corail qu'était Tomoe à l'époque se trouva chamboulée par ce discours. Peut-être avait-elle été dans le faux en pensant que toutes les Otomes se plaisaient à jouer les marionettes...Et si...Et si elle trouvait un moyen de ne pas avoir de Master comme Shizuru ? Et si elle changeait de comportement elle aussi, cela la privilégiera-t-elle?

Un but dans la vie...Se servir du fait d'être Otome pour atteindre un but...

Les semaines avaient passé et Tomoe se demandait toujours quel genre de but elle pourrait se fixer. Entre temps, elle avait changé de comportement évidemment. Devenue sociable et travailleuse, la classe l'avait même élue déléguée!

Elle s'était mise à penser de plus en plus souvent au troisième pilier. Si au début, cela n'avait été que des petites allusions que lui faisait son esprit, peu à peu toutes ses pensées revenaient à une seule et même personne. Que penserait Shizuru-onee-sama si Tomoe faisait ci? Est-ce que Shizuru-onee-sama la remarquerait si elle faisait ça? Elle voulait lui reparler, la revoir sourire comme lors de cette fameuse soirée...C'était devenue une idée fixe.

Les ronces aux pics empoisonnés de l'amour avaient fait leur chemin dans le cœur de Tomoe.

Plus rien n'était pareil désormais.

La seule chose qui comptait à présent, c'était d'être prêt de la personne qui avait donné un sens à sa vie. Qui avait réussi à rendre son existence moins futile. Oui. Si Shizuru-onee-sama lui appartenait, elle serait un être complet. Elle serait enfin véritablement heureuse. Elle en avait le droit après tout pas vrai? Pas vrai?

Enfin ça, c'était ce qu'elle se plaisait à croire...Car il fallait être honnête, Shizuru-onee-sama n'en avait absolument rien à faire de sa personne.

Pire, c'était à peine si elle savait que Tomoe existait.

La corail aurait pu se consoler en se disant que c'était parce que justement elle n'était qu'une élève de première année, une groupie parmi tant d'autre mais...Non!

Arika Yumemiya avait les faveurs de Shizuru-onee-sama elle. Pourquoi d'ailleurs?

Pourquoi cette tête de fourmi était-elle remarquée par tout le monde? Pourquoi tout lui réussissait? Pourquoi on la considérait comme quelqu'un d'exceptionnel? Pourquoi avait-elle tout alors qu'elle était stupide?

Tomoe n'arrivait vraiment pas à comprendre la raison pour laquelle tout le monde était aux pieds de cette gamine. Même Nina Wang semblait l'apprécier. Pourtant, n'étaient-elles pas amoureuses du même homme ces deux-là? Pourquoi étaient-elles amies?

Pourquoi Shizuru-onee-sama lui apportait-elle de l'attention...Pourquoi à elle hein? Pourquoi? Pourquoi? Pourquoi?! Pourquoi?!

Tomoe détestait vraiment ce qu'elle ne comprenait pas vous vous souvenez?

Et cette gamine...Cette gamine était vraiment ce qu'elle détestait le plus au monde. Avoir tout sans rien demander...Être admise à Garderobe au milieu de l'année comme ça, sans rien, sans conséquence, être l'objet de l'attention de tous sans avoir rien d'exceptionnel...Être la star de la classe, être remarquée par la Principale, par la Princesse, par Shizuru-onee-sama!

Pourquoi Shizuru-onee-sama s'intéressait-elle à elle ? Alors qu'elle n'était qu'une groupie parmi tant d'autre ? Qu'est-ce qui la différenciait de Tomoe ? Pourquoi...Pourquoi une corail pouvait-elle être proche de Shizuru-onee-sama...pourquoi ce n'était pas elle ? Pourquoi...

Voilà ce qui avait poussé Tomoe à se ranger aux côtés du Duc Nagi. Voilà la raison pour laquelle elle aurait tout fait pour détruire cette insolente fourmi. Si Tomoe ne pouvait pas avoir de place dans le cœur de Shizuru-onee-sama, alors Arika Yumemiya non plus.

Ce n'était que justice.

Une justice qui lui était retombée dessus pas vrai?

Au final, rien de ce qu'elle avait souhaité ne s'était réalisé. Cela avait commencé comme un rêve, mais avait terminé en cauchemar.

Elle avait eu Shizuru-onee-sama oui. Seulement son corps et pas son cœur.

Arika Yumemiya et toute cette institution d'Otome avaient été détruites...Pour revenir en force et gagner plus que ce qu'elles ne voulaient. Arika était même devenue l'Otome officielle de la Reine de WindBloom prenant en chemin la liberté de Tomoe. La faisant pourrir dans une prison malfamée...

Au final, à quoi cela lui avait servie de souhaiter? A strictement rien. Dans la vie il y'avait les gagnants et les perdants. Elle, elle faisait juste partie de la catégorie qui les méprisait tous deux.

En entendant des pas s'arrêter au niveau de sa cellule, Tomoe stoppa le cours de ses pensées et porta son attention vers le visiteur.

Pour une surprise...C'était une surprise.

«Et que me vaut l'honneur de votre visite Mademoiselle la Directrice?»

Natsuki Kruger, d'une allure digne qui contrastait fortement avec l'endroit où elle se trouvait, examina Tomoe pendant plusieurs minutes avant de répondre.

«Je suis venue pour te dire que nous étions en train de réexaminer ton cas. Il est possible que ta peine soit amoindrie.»

Tomoe eut un petit rire cynique.

«Amoindrie? Whaou fantastique. Je ne pouvais pas rêver mieux que de sortir d'ici et recevoir des regards de dégoûts des gens du dehors. D'ailleurs, j'imagine que vous me renverrez à Zipang pas vrai? Comment va ma famille? Mon père est-il mort de honte? Je suis sûre qu'il est. J'aurai au moins réussi à le faire descendre de son piédestal... »

Si le deuxième pilier fut décontenancée par le cynisme de la jeune fille, elle n'en montra rien. En vérité Natsuki avait un visage indéchiffrable, il était impossible d'y lire une quelconque émotion. Aucun dégoût, aucune haine, aucune pitié, rien. Oui. C'était seulement le devoir qui l'amenait ici rien d'autre.

Elle ne parlait pas à une ancienne élève. Elle ne parlait pas à un humain. Elle ne parlait qu'à un devoir qu'on lui avait fixé.

Tomoe ne savait pas comment le prendre.

Une chose était sûre, le regard neutre de la directrice ne la dérangeait pas. C'était mieux qu'une émotion stupide après tout.

«Alors...Pourquoi le fantastique second pilier viendrait en personne me voir ? Vous n'êtes pas sensée rester cloîtrer dans votre bureau et envoyer un messager ?

_Je voulais te voir en vérité. »

Devant la mine surprise de la plus jeune, Natsuki continua.

«Je n'ai jamais eu l'occasion de te parler ni de te rendre visite depuis tout ça...Je le regrette. En tant que directrice de Garderobe, il est de mon devoir de veiller sur mes élèves...Mais toi...Tu me montres bien que je fais toujours des erreurs malgré les années qui passent.

_Que voulez-vous dire par là?»

La principale soupira avant de répondre d'un ton amer.

«Je me demande souvent si jamais j'avais été plus à ton écoute, plus à l'écoute de mes élèves en général d'ailleurs, tu n'aurais pas dévié ainsi. »

Olalala, c'était quoi ça ? La dirlo venait jouer du violon dans la prison là, elle ne rêvait pas? L'adolescente ferma les yeux et prit la parole en souriant.

«Ne vous méprenez-pas, j'ai agit en toute connaissance de cause. Personne n'aurait été en mesure de m'arrêter. Même pas vous de toutes manières.

_J'en doute fort.»

Tomoe lui jeta un regard interrogateur auquel la Directrice répondit avec un air de défi.

«Si nous avions pu discuter, si je m'étais rendu compte de tout ça...Je t'aurais fait comprendre qu'il ne fallait pas prendre Arika comme ton ennemie. Je t'aurais arrêté, crois-moi.

_Pourquoi me dire ça maintenant? Pourquoi me le dire tout court d'ailleurs?

_Simplement car j'ai peur que si tu sors vraiment dans quelques semaines, tu ne commettes la même erreur.

_Pfff, je ne suis pas idiote au point d'attaquer l'Otome de la reine à peine sortie de prison. Vous me prenez pour qui?

_Pour quelqu'un qui serait prêt à tout pour atteindre ses objectifs. »

Un point pour elle.

«Pour quelqu'un qui est aveuglé par la haine et l'amour...

_Plus maintenant...

_L'amour de Shizuru.»

Les deux femmes se fixèrent quelques instants.

«Je suis rassurée que tu me dises que tu ne tenteras plus rien contre Arika...Mais au cas où je suis venue te dire une chose...Tu t'es méprise en pensant que c'était Arika qui avait une place dans le cœur de Shizuru. Tu t'es trompée de cible Tomoe Marguerite.»

Le regard de Natsuki Kruger changea en un éclair. De neutre, il était passé à défiant. Cette femme...Se comportait comme une amante devant une rivale.

Ah.

C'était sans doute le cas.

Tomoe paria que la directrice avait enfin découvert ce qu'il s'était passé pendant que Shizuru-onee-sama était emprisonnée lors de la guerre. Le second pilier venant défendre sa propriété? Comme c'était mignon.

La jeune Marguerite se sentit soudainement idiote d'avoir agit aussi aveuglément. Elle n'avait rien gagné c'était vrai. Elle avait peut-être tout perdu c'était vr...Non elle n'avait rien perdu. Car elle n'avait rien à la base.

Une famille? Comme si elle s'était une seule fois considérée comme une Marguerite.

Un héritage? Comme si elle espérait en avoir un en premier lieu.

Une amour? Lequel? Cette obsession à sens unique pour Shizuru-onee-sama?

Une endroit où vivre? Pfff, quelle blague.

Des amis ? Hahahahaha!

Pourtant dans cette liste, elle aurait pu avoir une chose si elle n'avait pas tout gâché. Elle aurait pu avoir des amis. Si elle n'avait pas été aveuglée par son onee-sama, elle et Miya Clochette auraient pu devenir de bonnes amies. Après tout, cette fille, malgré avoir été traitée en larbin, a suivi ses ordres jusqu'au bout. Pas une seule fois elle n'avait essayé de tout raconter à quelqu'un pour être sauvée. Peut-être par peur oui...Mais, même par peur, tu ne confies pas tes problèmes de famille à ton bourreau. Tu n'essaies pas de raisonner ton bourreau. Tu ne suis pas à ce point-là ton bourreau, c'est stupide!

Cette fille lui avait raconté toute sa vie en connaissance de cause...Tomoe ne comprenait pas cette fille.

Ironiquement, ce fut au moment où on lui annonçait sa sortie de prison qu'elle commençait à regretter.

«Dîtes-moi Directrice, je peux vous demander une faveur?»

Natsuki eut un mouvement de recul face à cette question.

«Pourriez-vous faire en sorte, quand je sortirai, de m'envoyer à Remus? J'ai quelqu'un à aller voir.»

Elle irait là-bas pour comprendre la seule personne qui ne l'avait pas jugé par ses actes.

Elle ne s'excusera pas.

Mais encore une fois, elle se transformera. Elle se reconstruira une vie.

Sûrement, Miya n'allait pas l'accueillir à bras ouverts.

Sûrement également, cette dernière était elle aussi considérée comme une paria dans son pays natal.

Mais pour une fois, Tomoe eut envie de partager la douleur du regard des autres avec quelqu'un.

Oui, une nouvelle vie l'attendait.

Encore une fois.

Encore une fois la marguerite sans pétale allait essayer de fleurir.

**Fin!**

**Et voilà c'est terminé! **

**Petite Tomoe a du culot d'aller voir Miya après ce qu'elle lui a fait non? Mais bon, Tomoe est un personnage qui justement a du culot donc quelque part, ça lui ressemblerait de faire ça.**

**Enfin bon, j'espère que vous avez apprécié la lecture! N'hésitez pas à laisser une review, ça fait toujours plaisir!**

**A plus~**


End file.
